


Le pari

by Tahlly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlly/pseuds/Tahlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une simple remarque donne lieu a un pari. Qui de Derek ou Stiles gagnera ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pari

Salut tout le monde ! Donc voilà mon premier OS Sterek ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les fautes mais mon niveau de français n'est pas exceptionnel je l’admets, donc je m'excuse par avance.

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas, une review fait toujours plaisir ^^

WARNING : Scène à caractère sexuel explicite ! Vous êtes prévenus ! 

Je tiens à remercier Orange-sanguine, Thecrasy et Bruniblondi ! Merci pour vos avis les filles ! 

 

Le pari

 

— Souuuurwolf !

Derek soupire et se prend la tête entre les mains. Ce ton ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Presque deux semaines que Stiles et lui n’ont RIEN fait ! Tout ça à cause d’un stupide pari suite à une simple remarque de sa part. Le pari est simple. Pas de sexe entre eux avant que l’un ou l’autre admette que, oui l’autre est complètement accroc a son corps. Ils se savent tous les deux accrocs, mais l’admettre à voix haute c’est autre chose. Le premier qui craquera devra faire tout ce que l’autre désirera pendant un mois sans se plaindre. Et connaissant Stiles aussi bien qu’il le connaît, Derek n’est absolument pas prêt de craquer ! Enfin ça, c’était avant que son petit ami ne se mette en tête de le tenter à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit avec de nouvelles idées toujours plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Des textos hot, en passant par les photos de nu, Stiles essaye tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Sachant qu’il est hyperactif cela sous-entend beaucoup, beaucoup d’idée !

— Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk ! 

La voix de Stiles qu’il doit penser sexy, mais qui est surtout ridiculement aiguë provient de la cuisine. Derek prend une profonde inspiration et renforce sa conviction de ne pas craquer avant de se lever et de rejoindre Stiles. En chemin le loup repense à la dernière tentative de son amant.  
C’était la veille, après une journée passée à rénover le manoir. Derek était rentré au loft épuisé et rêvant d’une douche bien chaude. Stiles n’était nulle part en vue. Il s’était donc rendu dans la salle de bain et mis sous le jet brulant pour détendre ses muscles quand un courant d’air froid l’avait fait frissonner. Se retournant, il était tombé nez à nez avec un Stiles souriant et complètement nu, bien sûr. La vue du corps, parcouru de grain de beauté, l’avait rendu immédiatement dur. 

— Bonjour, toi, avait dit le jeune avant de se pencher vers son amant. 

Croyant obtenir un baiser, Derek s’était penché en avant, mais Stiles voulait juste attraper le gel douche derrière lui. Avec un sourire en coin, le jeune s’était lavé. Mais bien évidemment, il en avait fait un spectacle classé interdit au moins de 18 ans. Il passa lentement ses mains sur son torse, s’attardant sur ses tetons durcis, puis se retournant, il s’était penché à l’angle droit pour se nettoyer les jambes, ce qui avait exposé son cul et sa chute de reins au loup qui avait eu de plus en plus de mal à garder ses mains pour lui. Ne. Pas. Craqué. Quand l’hyperactif s’était redressé, toujours aussi lentement, et qu’il avait repris du gel douche dans sa main pour ensuite la poser directement sur son sexe à moitié dur, Derek cru qu’il était perdu. Stiles se branlait devant lui et bordel, c’était l'une des visions les plus érotiques que le brun avait jamais vues. La main droite montant et descendant sur son sexe, Stiles s’était servi de la gauche pour aller taquiner ses tetons en gémissant, la tête rejetée en arrière exposant sa gorge vierge de toute trace de marquage. Derek les poings serrés s’était sentis proche du point de rupture. La vue du gland rouge et luisant l’avait fait saliver, la gorge blanche et sans marque appelée ses dents.

— Derek… allez mon loup… ne me dis pas que… hannnn ! Tu n’as pas envie… 

Les paroles de Stiles s’étaient difficilement frayé un passage dans le cerveau du loup qui bien sûr avait envie, mais le petit sourire narquois qu’il avait vu au coin des lèvres de son amant quand il avait relevé les yeux lui avait permis de se reprendre. C’est donc avec une nonchalance feinte qu’il s’était lavé et rincé aussi vite qu’il l’avait pu, car s’il voyait son homme jouir il ne tiendrait pas, il le savait. Il était sorti de la douche sous les gémissements de plus en plus forts du jeune homme. 

— Je vais courir, ne m’attends pas ! 

Sur ces paroles et malgré l’épuisement qu’il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt Derek était parti courir dans le bois. Il DEVAIT se dépenser d’une façon ou d’un autre. Et même si courir n’était qu’un pis-aller c’était mieux que rien. Hors de question qu’il craque ! 

— Hé ! Mon loup ! Viiiiiieeenns laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! 

Reprenant pied dans le présent Derek entre dans la cuisine et scanne la pièce à la recherche d’un indice lui révélant le plan de son amant qui derrière l’ilot central semble remuer le contenu d’une casserole. À part le fait qu’il soit torse nu sous un tablier, surement pour se protéger des projections provenant de la casserole, il n’y a rien d’étrange. Et encore, même le fait que Stiles soit torse nu n’est pas étrange en soi, car depuis le début de ce stupide pari le jeune homme a pris l’habitude d’être le moins habillé possible quand ils sont au loft. 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

— Tu peux mettre la table s’il te plait ? C’est presque prêt. 

— Bien sûr. 

Derek est méfiant, l’innocence du visage de son homme est factice, il en est sûr. Qu’a bien pu encore inventer Stiles ?  
Il le sut quelques minutes plus tard quand après avoir coupé le feu sous la casserole Stiles s’approche de la table. Le loup en reste bouche bée. Sans la barrière visuelle de l’ilot, il constate que Stiles n’est pas torse nu, mais complètement nu sous son tablier. Son corps finement musclé exposé là, au milieu de la cuisine. Posant la casserole sur la table, Stiles met ses bras en arrière, puis faisant mine de ne pas réussir à détacher le nœud, se tourne, dos au loup. 

— Tu peux le défaire s’il te plait ? demande-t-il par-dessus son épaule. 

Mini Derek passe d’endormie à prêt à l’action en une fraction de seconde à la vue des fesses pommelées de l’hyperactif. C’est un coup bas, mais Derek n’en attendait pas moins de son amant. À croire que Stiles a parcouru tous les sites internet possibles autour du thème « comment rendre fou son amant loup garou », parce que sans parler de la nudité de Stiles, il y a aussi son odeur. Stiles transpire le désir par tous les pores de sa peau, appelant le loup à le satisfaire au plus vite. Grognant, Derek défait le nœud du tablier que Stiles enlève prestement avant de le jeter sur le comptoir. Il s’assied à table très naturellement et fait le service. 

— Bon appétit mon loup. 

Chaque fibre de Derek est tendue, mais il feint donc encore la nonchalance et répond à son amant avant d’attaquer son plat. Un moment passe où seuls les bruits de couvert se font entendre. 

— Tu sais, Derek, je trouve que ce pari est stupide.

— Tu veux capituler ? demande le loup, surpris par la volte-face. 

— Bien sûr que non, sourit Stiles. Par contre, rien ne m’empêche de tricher n’est-ce pas ?

Derek ne voit pas où il veut en venir. Il se sent étrange tout à coup, il a chaud et son érection qui avait un peu diminué se relève au maximum dans son jean. Son souffle s’accélère et le désir lui vrille les reins à tel point que ses hanches se relèvent d’elle-même. À cet instant, il comprend enfin les paroles de son petit ami. 

— Qu’as-tu fait ? grogne-t-il. 

— Oh trois fois rien, ne t’inquiète pas ! Mais comme tu ne voulais pas céder malgré tous mes efforts, il a bien fallu que je trouve autre chose. 

Le jeune homme se relève, et se dirige vers l’ilot sur lequel il prend une fiole à laquelle Derek n’avait pas fait attention. 

— Ceci, dit le jeune homme en agitant la fiole, est un puissant aphrodisiaque, mon loup adoré, et tu viens juste d’en avaler une grande quantité avec ton plat, sourit le jeune. 

Derek a du mal à ne pas se jeter sur son amant qu’il maudit, mais dont il est aussi très fier. 

— Et donc ? Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? 

— Moi ? Te baiser bien sûr ! Mais pas avant que tu ne me suces et supplies de te prendre. Parce que je vois bien que tu as du mal à rester immobile. Tu veux avoir ma queue dans ta bouche n’est-ce pas ? Tu la fixes depuis tout à l’heure. 

Le ton grave du jeune homme associé à la vue de son sexe raide rend fou le loup qui envoie toute penser de gagner ce pari aux oubliettes. Tout ce à quoi il peut penser c’est de soulager son besoin de jouir. Jamais depuis qu’ils sont ensemble il n’a connu une abstinence aussi longue. Et si l’on combine ça et le puissant aphrodisiaque sans parler de son amant nu à quelques pas de lui… Et bien, Derek n’est qu’un homme après tout non ? 

Stiles adossé au comptoir le regarde droit dans les yeux et articule très clairement d’une voix rauque :

— Viens là et suce-moi mon loup.

Et Derek s’exécute à une vitesse surhumaine. En quelques secondes, il est à genoux devant Stiles et lèche la queue de son amant avant de la prendre complètement en bouche.

— Humm, ouii ! Putain, Derek ! 

Ce dernier gémit envoyant des vibrations dans le membre de son amant qui tremble encore plus en retour. Derek n’en peut plus et ouvre son pantalon dans lequel il est plus qu’à l’étroit. S’activant de sa main sur son membre, il continue de lécher et sucer avec gourmandise, passant sa langue sur le gland puis de sa main libre il soupèse les bourses et les faits roulés doucement dans sa paume.  
Stiles passe la main dans ses cheveux et tire d’un coup sec sa tête en arrière avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser. Sa langue entrant en force dans la bouche du loup qui se soumet volontiers a ce traitement brutal. 

— Deux semaines ! gronde l’humain. Deux putains de semaine ! dit-il. 

Il embrasse à nouveau son homme avant de le relâcher brusquement et de ramener la tête de Derek vers son sexe.  
Ce dernier s’exécute sans rechigner et avale une fois de plus le membre puissant, allant aussi loin que possible. 

— Bordel Ouiiiiii ! Ha… ne t’arrête pas ! 

Et c’est ce que fait le loup pendant quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne le repousse. Derek relève la tête haletant, attendant la suite, laissant le contrôle à son amant. 

— Debout ! grogne l’humain. 

Une fois sur ses jambes, Derek est poussé face contre la table. Stiles lui retire son jean et son boxer et les jette plus loin. Passant une main de la nuque aux fesses du loup sur lesquelles il s’attarde, l’hyperactif attrape de l’autre le lubrifiant qu’il avait pris grand soin de cacher sous sa serviette de table. 

— Stiles… S’il te plait ! 

— Tu admets enfin que tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps ? 

Seul un grognement lui répond.  
Stiles décide de tenter encore plus son amant. Se baissant au niveau de ses fesses, Stiles s’approche et écarte les deux globes avant de lécher délicatement l’anneau plissé. Derek gémi a la sensation et s’accroche plus encore de chaque côté de la table. Après s’être lubrifié les doigts, Stiles en insère doucement un avant d’entreprendre un mouvement de vas et vient. 

— Oh ! Ouiiiii putain ! 

— Tu admets ? 

— Noooon, gémit le loup. 

Stiles ricane. Et de son index cherche le point magique qui, il le sait, fera crier son amant. Après quelques tâtonnements, il trouve enfin la petite bosse et la masse du bout de son doigt. 

— ENCORE ! Putain, Stiles, OUIIIII ! 

L’humain arrête tout mouvement brutalement. 

— Admet que tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps ! 

Et il reprend le massage de la prostate du loup avant de s’arrêter à nouveau.

— Je ne peux pas me passer de ton corps ! Maintenant, baise-moi, putain ! 

— Ben voilà ! Triomphe Stiles. Ce n’était pas si compliqué, tu vois ? 

— Stiiiiiles gronde le loup.

— Chut… Je sais ce que tu veux mon loup. 

Et Stiles enfonce deux doigts d’un coup, faisant sursauter son homme. Il les enfonce puis les retire lentement élargissant le canal chaud. 

— Oui, oouii ! Ohhh !

Un troisième doigt va rejoindre les autres et l’humain intensifie ses vas et viens. Mais bien vite, il sent Derek sur le point de jouir. Enlevant ses doigts, il reprend le lubrifiant qu’il utilise sur son propre sexe. Derek geint de déception, mais une claque sèche sur son cul le fait sursauter. 

— Tu ne jouiras que quand je serai profondément enfoui dans ton cul ! 

— Putain, oui ! Prends-moi ! 

Stiles se place derrière Derek et aligne son sexe avant de pousser brusquement. Derek grogne de douleur malgré la préparation, mais Stiles sait qu’un peu de douleur ne le dérange pas. Au contraire ! Il entame alors un rythme soutenu, entrant brusquement et ressortant lentement du fourreau étroit. 

_ Je ne vais pas être doux ! J’ai trop envie de toi pour ça ! Putain, Derek, deux semaines ! crie Stiles.

_ Tu... n’avais qu’à… craquer, souffle le loup 

_ Ha ouais ? Stiles claque encore une fois le cul du loup. Pourquoi j’aurais fait ça, hein ? Une autre claque plus forte tombe. Alors que je n’avais qu’a… putain ! Te faire craquer le… premier ! 

Derek gémit et Stiles accélère encore le rythme, relevant le corps du loup contre son torse, un bras passé en travers de la poitrine du loup. Il lui agrippe les cheveux et pilonne le cul de Derek aussi vite et aussi fort qu’il le peut, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Il se claque à l’intérieur du loup qui souffle en gémissant le nom de son amant. 

_ Touche-toi. Maintenait Derek ! Susurre Stiles en lui mordillant l’oreille. 

Attrapant son sexe Derek se branle violemment et il ne faut pas plus de quelques mouvements pour qu’il éjacule de puissant jet sur sa main. Stiles sent le resserrement des muscles internes de son homme et pousse une dernière fois. 

_ Putain, Dereeeeeek ! 

Il continue ses mouvements de bassin jusqu’à ce que la sensibilité de son sexe ne l’arrête, heureux d’avoir déposé sa semence dans le corps du loup, le marquant de son odeur.  
Ils s’écroulent tous deux sur la table, essoufflés et enfin repus. Après quelques minutes, Stiles se redresse, sort du cops de son amant et aide Derek à en faire autant. 

_ Douche ? 

_ Ouais ! Réponds l’humain avant qu’un grand sourire n’étire ses lèvres. Hé ? Derek ? 

_ Quoi ? La voix du loup est épuisée. 

_ J’ai gagné ! dit l’humain courant en direction de la douche et éclatant de rire au grognement du loup. 

Fin


End file.
